


Royston Returns

by wednesdaisy



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdaisy/pseuds/wednesdaisy
Summary: The requisite Royston Returns and Ravishes Hal fic.
Relationships: Hal/Royston
Kudos: 2





	Royston Returns

When he finally returned home for good, Royston made a physical effort to stop himself running to find Hal before even removing his jacket. Instead, he considered himself a model of patience and rationally took himself off to his room to at least undo his collar and slip into his house shoes.

So when he pulled open his door and had his on-edge senses tell him that there was someone else in the room, and then eyes inform him that the someone was Hal, and that he was curled up in a tiny ball on the end of his bed, he could be forgiven for the helpless grin that spread across his face. 

He stayed by the door for a long moment, mesmerised by Hal’s long lashes and the emotions flickering over his face as he dreamt.

When he eventually dragged himself out of his reverie it was to swiftly unlace his boots and cautiously approach the sleeping boy. He tried to check himself as he almost involuntarily reached forward to run his fingers down the freckled cheek but a part of him – a part that was growing increasingly difficult to master – reminded him that Hal had made his choice; had made it long ago, before they even left the country, and that he, Royston, was now allowed to touch him when he desired. 

And this time, that part of him that was at war with his better sense won out and he allowed his questing fingers to brush against the sleeping cheek. 

He had no sooner done so, and gained an ordinate amount of pleasure just from this tiny contact, when Hal’s eyes snapped open and Royston felt like a child caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. He felt a blush creeping over his face and he quickly retracted his hand.

‘Hello,’ he said quietly. ‘I’m home.’

‘I see that,’ Hal said, with one of his guileless smiles. ‘I’m glad to see you,’ and though he made no move towards him, Royston knew it was truth with a certainty that suffused him with a warmth that had nothing to do with the receding blush. ‘I didn’t intend for you to find me here,’ Hal continued. ‘You said you wouldn’t be here till dark and I intended to be waiting for you.’

Royston raised an eyebrow and went to the window, pulling back a curtain. Hal looked outside and blushed.

‘Oh,’ he said. ‘I’m sorry. I would have liked to welcome you properly.’

Royston wondered whether the intensity of the blush had actually deepened then, and what it meant if it had. He made his way back to the bed, where Hal was attempting to flatten his hair and not look so adorably half-asleep, undoing his collar and sword belt as he went.

‘I wonder,’ he said gently, ‘what kind of a welcome could be better than finding you asleep on the end of my bed?’

Hal’s blush definitely deepened.

‘I asked you once if you’d let me kiss you somewhere that wasn’t a carriage or a sickbed,’ he said, coming to sit down in front of Hal, who was having trouble meeting his eye, his blush threatening to become out of control.

‘Technically you did,’ Hal said. ‘In the Esar’s chamber.’

‘Oh yes,’ Royston mused. ‘Well, if you’ll let me, I’d like to count that as a sickbed, and start our slate afresh. What do you say?’

Royston allowed himself to move closer and saw Hal lick his lips and slowly raise his eyes to meet his own.

‘Yes, please,’ he whispered. ‘I mean, whenever you’re ready. You’re probably tired, and –mmm.’

Royston had leant forward and kissed him, and the ‘mmm’ went straight through him.

Hal was hesitant at first, almost out of his depth, but then scrambled closer, almost overwhelming in his eagerness. It was all he could do to hold on and let Hal set the pace. He was duly rewarded with Hal’s hands in his hair, bringing him closer, and he took the opportunity to rest one hand gently against Hal’s throat and the other at the small of his back. He was rewarded again with the sensation of Hal pressing hard against him, and he tested the waters by dipping his tongue into Hal’s wonderfully warm mouth. He enjoyed the reaction from the boy, the gasp that sounded like his name.

There was a fuzzy bit after that in which all he could concentrate on was how very far away all his rule-making was, and how little he cared, with Hal’s mouth warm and wonderful against his own, and Hal’s increasing pressure against him, like he was trying to crawl inside his skin and his love. 

When he came to his senses a little, he found himself lowering Hal back against the bed, his body crawling over him without conscious decision, until they were flush against each other and Royston felt complete for the first time in a very long time. His lips refused to leave Hal’s, alternately kissing and nibbling, enthralled by the sounds he could wring from the boy below him, until he had to push him away slightly so he could breathe. 

It was the sight of Hal this way, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed, eyes bright and his mouth red and pliable that startled Royston back to reality enough to register how very far behind him the line was – and also the swelling in Hal’s pants pressed deliciously against his own.

With a heavy sigh he rested his forehead hard against Hal’s, his eyes closed as he regained control. When he opened them, he found Hal watching him, intelligent eyes so close to his own.

‘I don’t want to stop,’ Hal blurted, correctly guessing Royston’s next words.

‘I don’t either,’ he admitted instead. ‘But-‘

‘No buts,’ Hal said firmly, his authority undermined by his nervous hands fidgeting with the hem of Royston’s shirt, which was really rather distracting when he was trying to do the Right Thing. ‘If I’m intelligent enough to love you, I’m intelligent enough to know what I want.’

He found Royston’s eyes. ‘And I want this,’ he gestured between them. ‘I want you.’ He gave a tentative thrust of his hips and Royston had to bite his lip, pleasure shooting through him.

‘Hal, please don’t say those things,’ he whispered hoarsely.

‘Why not?’ Hal challenged and then faltered. ‘Unless ... I’ve read this completely wrong and you don’t want this, but I _think_ you do, and I would like to keep going.’

‘Hal-‘ Royston tried again.

‘I want you, Margrave Royston,’ he said and the embarrassed smile that flashed across his face gave Royston up for lost, and he was gone; lost, absolutely lost, as he slid his hands up the boy’s shirt, consumed by the groan and the arch of the back this elicited, and by finally, finally touching him like this.

‘Good God, Hal,’ he burst out and the whimper of longing this met with was the catalyst for the removal of both Hal’s shirt and his own, their bodies smooth and luxurious against each other. Royston felt his heart hammering against his ribs as he kissed down his chest, and he was momentarily worried he was going to do some damage.

‘I’m all right,’ Hal gasped out when he asked. ‘But please, Royston, stop taking so long.’

And so their remaining clothing went the same way as their shirts, until, naked they lay stretched together, just breathing. Gently, Royston tipped them until Hal was poised above him. He pulled the boy against him and pushed up, gradually creating a slow, rocking rhythm. He watched Hal’s face for signs, and saw the heat and hunger grow in his eyes, their orbs flashing dark as he picked up the rhythm and slowly increased it, until Royston was almost awash on a sea of sensation. 

He could see Hal was close by the way he bit his lip and the dull ache of his nails as they clawed at Royston’s shoulders. He helped him along with his hand and his name in his ear and enjoyed the way he almost yelped his name and then finished, himself, pulling Hal close to him and breathing him in.

‘That was some kiss,’ Hal remarked a while later.

‘It was,’ Royston agreed. ‘Too many cold nights without you, I think.’

Hal blushed.

‘Did-did you think of me, then? While you were away?’

‘Only all the time,’ Royston replied affectionately.

‘Oh,’ said Hal happily and nuzzled his nose into Royston’s neck.

‘That’s alright then.’

‘Maybe next time when I come home, I could find you asleep on my bed again?’

Hal laughed.

‘Only this time,’ Royston added in a low voice. ‘Maybe you could be under the covers?’

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I wrote this 13 years ago. Posted as this fandom deserves moar moar moar fic.


End file.
